


All Grown Up

by aBraveNewShip



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBraveNewShip/pseuds/aBraveNewShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come for Henry to go off to college. He's got two days until "move in" at the dorms. How will he spend the next 48 hours with his family? SwanQueen family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was finally 18 years-old. He'd changed so much in seven years, and not just height-wise. No, Henry had grown into a mature, kind, caring, respectful, and loving young man. They were all the qualities Emma and Regina had hoped to instill in their eldest. That's what made it so hard to say "goodbye."

Because Henry was not born in Storybrooke, he was able to come and go as he pleased; leaving the town's border posed no threat to him. That's why, when he received his acceptance letter into the University of Main, he was ecstatic! For days, all he could talk about was college and all the classes he wanted to take.

Emma and Regina listened to their son and smiled at him. Emma had no doubt that Henry would do great things in college. It was Regina who did most of the worrying. Unlike Henry, she didn't have the ability to leave Storybrooke. Even Daniela, with part of her DNA being from Emma, was able to cross the line. But, Regina had to remain home, several hundred miles away from Henry. She was happy for him, she truly was, but the happiness didn't outweigh the sadness in this case, no matter how hard she tried.

Daniela was just over a year-old. She wasn't quite old enough to comprehend what was happening. She had no clue that her older brother would leave for three months. All she knew was that people were smiling, and that made her smile. When Henry insisted on spending every day with her, she welcomed his presence. She loved when he threw her into the air, high-pitched giggles always filling the space around them.

Indeed, it was a time of change in the Swan-Mills household. In the eyes of the parents, time seemed to be speeding up, just when they wanted it to slow down. In several days time, their son Henry would be leaving to start the rest of his life, and they had no idea how they were going to cope.


	2. Monday

Henry awoke to the sound of faint laughter coming from the foot of his bed. Through slowly opening eyes, he could see the time on his alarm clock read 7:43 a.m. As he forced himself into a sitting position, he caught sight of dark, brown hair sticking up in front of him. "Dani?" he asked groggily.

As if to answer him, Daniela pounced onto Henry's lap and looked up expectantly. "Pop appa gop," she babbled on.

Henry didn't speak baby, but he was pretty sure his sister was hungry. "Ok, let's get some food." Henry hoisted himself off the bed and held the toddler close to him. She let out a heavy, belly laugh and giggled all the way down the stairs. Henry set the little girl in her high chair and knelt down beside her. "What'cha hungry for? Peaches?" Daniela didn't respond. "Pears?" Still nothing. "I know what you want, Dani. Applesauce!" Daniela grinned widely and showed her tiny teeth. "Applesauce it is," Henry said as he opened the fridge. "Where'd Mom put it?" Henry grumbled to himself. Without warning, a cloud of purple smoke erupted on the counter next to him with a loud snap. Henry jumped in the fridge and close the door. There, on the counter, sat a small bowl of freshly-made apple sauce. He stood there, wide-eyed at the sudden appearance before he finally turned back to Dani. "Maaaaaa!" he called out.

Footsteps came stomping down the stairs as Emma ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she demanded and looked from the baby to Henry.

Regina was close behind and arrived a nano-second after the blonde. "Henry, why the yelling?"

Neither of them looked quite awake enough, but that didn't matter to Henry. "Uh, Dani's..."

"What? Is she ok?" Regina asked as she ran towards the babbling child.

"She's fine, Mom. But..."

"Kid, spit it out!" Emma half-shouted.

"I think she's got magic," Henry breathed. All eyes turned to Daniela and watched as she happily played with the buttons on her pajamas.

Regina and Emma knew this day was coming; they'd known it ever since that dream they'd had over a year ago. They just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Regina stepped forward calmly and kept her voice at an even tone. "What happened, Henry?"

"I dunno. I was just looking for some applesauce for Dani. I couldn't find any, and poof, it's on the counter next to me," the young man explained.

"'Poof?' There was a 'poof?'" Emma questioned.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Ma, it's just an expression. I mean, there was a 'pop,' but no 'poof.'"

Emma rubbed off the condescension from her son and looked back at Regina. "Looks like there's more baby-proofing to do," she half-joked. Regina didn't laugh.

"So, that it was it, Henry? She made food appear?" Regina asked. He nodded slowly, still in shock. "All right, well," she started as she turned back towards her young daughter. "Let's just go on with our day, and if anything else happens- if Daniela uses magic again- we'll figure something out. Do you agree?" Both her wife and her son nodded. "Good. Now, let's get this little one fed, ok?" she posed to her toddler. Daniela reached out eager arms for her mother to hold her and let out an excited squeal when Regina picked her up. "What were you hungry for, applesauce? Good choice, my dear," she cooed. Regina scooped up the bowl from the counter with her other hand, and walked back to the dining room table. Henry and Emma had stayed standing, their eyes transfixed on the two brunettes. Regina felt their stares and huffed, "Are two joining us, or not?"

"Uh, right," Henry mumbled. He and his other mother kicked into gear as they shuffled through the kitchen.

Emma put a pot of coffee on and sat next to Regina, her hand grazed Daniela's cheek. "She's gonna be handful, isn't she?"

Regina smirked behind Daniela's head, "No more than you are."

"Ha ha," Emma said, unamused. Henry joined them with a bowl of cereal, his eyes locked on the two and a half women across from him. "Kid, you're staring."

Henry had a spoonful of Cheerios ready, but hadn't eaten it yet. He shook himself out of his daze when he heard Emma speak. "Sorry." He quickly inhaled his breakfast and chewed loudly with every bite.

"Here, lemme hold her," Emma offered, her arms ready for the child. Regina lifted Daniela high in the air, who squeaked in delight, and planted her on Emma's lap.

"Henry, what would you like to do today?" Regina asked as she walked over to the coffee pot.

Henry shrugged. He hadn't given much thought to the next two days.  _Two days,_ he thought.  _Two days, and I'm gone_. "I'm up for anything," he said.

Regina poured two cups, one for her, and one for her wife. "I'm sure there's something you have in mind. Maybe a movie? Or spending time with your grandparents?" Henry noticed the way Regina's voice had softened when she said "grandparents." It didn't seem that long ago when she only referred to them as "Emma's parents." Daniela started fussing and Emma let her walk around the room, her mouth covered in applesauce. She stopped when she got to Henry, her arms in the air while she waited for him to hold her. Henry couldn't refuse his baby sister and picked her up, upside down. Laughter echoed throughout the whole room, from each family member.

"Come on, Kid. You can anything you want today, whatever you can think of," Emma pushed. It was going to be a memorable two days, dammit. She was going to make them memorable.

Henry turned Daniela right-side-up and set her down. Her next target was Regina. They all watched as the child happily marched up to the woman. Regina placed the cups of coffee on the table and looked down at her daughter, a smile escaped her lips. "Your mother's right, Henry. Please don't feel pressured, or Gods forbid, obliged to do anything. We just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I know, moms," Henry whined. It sounded weird hearing an 18 year-old whine, but it reminded the two women that their son was still their son. "Ok, let's just go somewhere, all of us. You guys, Daniela, Grandma and Gramps, Grandpa Gold and Belle?" Emma and Regina looked at each other, a silent reminder not to tell Henry about the surprise party they were planning. It seemed to only get harder, especially when Henry had just named everyone who was planning to show up.

"You got it," Emma told him with a thumbs up.

* * *

They'd spent most of the day at the park, all of them. Henry helped Daniela on the jungle-gym, while all of the adults conversed. They made sure to keep hushed tones as they continued planning Henry's party.

Emma took control of the meeting, a skill she'd inherited from her father. "Mom, and Belle, you'll come around five tomorrow and help us set up?" The two women nodded excitedly. "Dad, you'll hang out with Henry?" David nodded, his eyes shifting over to his grandson. "Gold, I think I know what Henry wants to do before he leaves, will you-"

Gold put a hand up and waved it sadly. "Yes, dearie, I'll take him. It's been awhile since I've been, as well."

Emma gave him an understanding nod. "Then I guess that's it? Anyone else got anything?"

They all shook their heads, except for Regina. "As much as I love your take-charge attitude, dear, there's more we need to discuss." All eyes turned to Regina as she took a deliberating breath. "Daniela seems to be exhibiting a talent for magic."

No one looked surprised, but they did look concerned. "What'd she do?" Snow asked.

"Apparently, she willed food to appear this morning and sent our son into a state of shock. While a little part of me is proud at our daughter's skills, the rest of me is worried." Regina thought back to the dream she'd had before Daniela was born, the one where future Emma told her she was teaching Daniela to control her magic. The problem was, in the dream, Daniela was 13 years old. Regina had assumed her daughter's skills would develop much later, at a time when she was old enough to comprehend the responsibility it brought.

Regina's eyes flashed to Gold, who made a rather interesting face. "Can I help you, Regina?"

Though she'd gotten used to having the Charmings as in-laws, Regina never fully came to terms with Gold being Henry's paternal grandfather. "You know something," she said.

"I'm afraid I don't, dearie. Although you may think otherwise, I cannot foresee everything," Gold quipped. Belle stood behind him, watched the two intently, and put her hand onto Gold's shoulder.

Emma took that as a sign to put a hand on Regina's knee as she hoped her wife would be able to keep her temper under control. "There's nothing you wish to tell us, then?" Regina clarified.

Before Gold could say anything, Henry called out. "Guys!" The whole group ran towards Henry and stopped short when they saw it.

"Uh, what the hell is that?" Emma asked, her finger pointed to her daughter.

"Emma! Language!" Regina scolded and elbowed the blonde.

"Babe, that's the least of our worries," Emma snorted. The five adults watched as Daniela sat and floated above the ground, purple smoke surrounded her body. She looked as happy as ever and barely that she was levitating. Daniela even smiled up at them, as if to say, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Mom, I think we need to 'figure something out,'" Henry said as he mimicked his mother's words.

* * *

As soon as Daniela had been put down for her nap, the three adult family members convened in the living room. Regina and Emma sat together on the violet couch, and Henry in the chair next to them. Emma fidgeted with the baby monitor in her hands. "What's the plan?" she asked.

Regina rubbed her temple, her eyes closed. "I think Gold's hiding something," she whispered.

Henry had come to accept that his grandfather was The Dark One. He was one of the few to see the good in Gold. However, Henry agreed with his mother on this point: he, too, could sense Gold's trepidation. "I could talk to him," Henry offered.

"No!" both of his mothers answered.

Henry flinched as the sudden ferocity in their voices. "Or not."

Emma went back to tossing the monitor from hand to hand. "Wait... maybe the Kid-"

"No," Regina cut her off. "I will not have our son consorting with Gold, not without my presence. I'm sorry Henry, it's out of the question."

"Then come with me," Henry suggested.

"Henry, you know how dangerous Gold is-"

"He's not always like that, you know," Henry pointed out. "He's only weird when he feels threatened." Regina greatly disliked Gold, but she felt a swell of pride in her son's defense of the man- a man who had caused, almost, the same amount of pain onto others as Regina had. Henry's ability to see good in people, despite what they'd done in the past, was one of the qualities Regina loved most about him. "Please, Mom?"

Regina took one last look at Emma, who was biting her nails again. She pawed at Emma's hands and tried to get them away from her lips as she spoke. "Very well. But, if anything happens, anything at all, we're leaving immediately. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Henry quipped as he jumped up from the couch. "Let's go!"

"I'll stay with Daniela. She'll be down for a while," Emma told Regina.

"Fine. Henry, let's go." Regina swiftly pushed herself off of the cushion, dropped a kiss onto Emma's cheek, and left with her son.

* * *

Gold was the only one in the shop when Henry and Regina arrived. He gave Henry a welcoming grin, and Regina a tense nod. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gold asked innocently.

"Grandpa," Henry said in that "nice try" tone.

Try as he might, Gold had a soft-spot for his only grandson. He was the closest the he had to family, aside from Belle. "Henry," Gold sighed. "As I told your mothers earlier, I do not know what Daniela's magic means."

Henry had grown taller than his grandfather in the last few years, so much so that he now looked down upon the older man. "Please? If you know anything, even the smallest bit of info, it could help."

Henry gave Gold his puppy dog eyes, something most of the adults had hoped he would've out-grown by now. "You know the future is a heavy load to bear," Gold reminded him.

"We're not asking for the future, we just want to know what we should be ready for," Henry rephrased, though the adults failed to see the difference.

At that point, Regina came out of the shadows and joined her son. "Gold, from one parent to another, we need your help." She knew what she had said was risky, but she also knew she was going to have to play dirty with him.

With a wave of his hand, Gold held out a small scroll, wrapped in a purple ribbon, and handed it to Henry. "This is a spell. Do not fear, it is completely harmless. This will strip the child of her powers as she ages. When the child reaches 10 years, they will return."

Henry nodded solemnly and gave the scroll to Regina. "Thanks, Grandpa," he said. Without warning, Henry took Gold into a hug. It was a quick one, but it was full of gratitude. The two of them had a unique relationship, as all of the family members did. However, Gold and Henry shared a type of bond that the other adults would never truly be able to understand.

Henry let go and smiled down at his grandfather. "Just be careful, Henry," Gold urged.

"That's it?" Regina questioned. "Is there a deal we must make?"

"Not this time, dearie. This one is on the house, as they say in this world," Gold mused.

"I don't believe you," Regina challenged.

The corners of Gold's mouth began to turn upwards in a sly grin, ready to play Regina's game. "I'm sorry to hear that, but as you see, this is the only option."

Regina felt Henry tug at her hand and knew they should leave. "If anything happens to my daughter, I'm holding you personally responsible," she seethed.

"Just remember, Regina:  _you_  came to  _me_." Regina backed off at Gold's words and turned to leave with Henry in tow. Gold watched as they exited his shop. Again, he was alone to play his trinkets.

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth in the living room when Regina and Henry returned home. She still held the monitor in her hand and carefully listened to every breath her daughter took. "What happened?" Emma demanded.

"He gave us this," Regina told her and held out the small parchment.

Emma snatched it out of the brunette's hand and opened it. "What is it?" When it came to magic, although Emma had it in her, she could be a bit dense.

"It's a spell, dear. One we're going to use on Daniela."

"What? Uh uh, no way. We are  _not_  using magic on her," Emma protested.

"Ma, it's all we've got. If it helps, he didn't make us trade anything," Henry tried.

"Why? He always makes deals," Emma said. She sat down quickly, a soft pounding in her head beat faster and harder.

"I don't know, Emma. Gold didn't tell us anything. Henry is right: this is the only thing we have." Regina let out an exasperated sigh as she sat next to her wife. "This will bind her magic until she turns 10 years-old."

"I don't get how she's got magic! How is she born with it, when you weren't?" Emma freaked and pointed at Regina.

"Because you were. And, she was created with it. Those are the only reasons I can think of," Regina said, defeated.

Emma debated heavily, but knew she had lost. "When do we do it?"

"Whenever she wakes up," Regina said.

"And that's it? She goes back to being a kid without magic and we can go back to normal?" Emma knew her family's idea of "normal" was loose, but Henry and Regina understood what she meant.

Regina laid a calming hand on Emma's knee. "In theory, yes."

"It kinda sucks I gotta go on Wednesday. I'm gonna miss all the fun," Henry chuckled. Emma gave him a kind smile, one that masked the pain she felt at his departure. Regina, on the other hand, wasn't so discrete. Her eyes started to turn red and tears began to fall. "Mom," Henry groaned.

"Don't 'Mom' me, young man. Forgive me for being sad that my only son is leaving for college," Regina muttered.

"Kid, go check on Daniela for me," Emma told him. Henry pushed himself off of his chair and trudged upstairs. "Gina, you know he's gonna be ok," she soothed. "He's a strong kid."

"I'm quite aware of our son's strength," Regina snipped. She leaned back into Emma's embrace and took a few deep breaths. "He's too big, Emma. He's grown up."

"That's generally what happens when you have kids. They get older, they learn to talk, they get taller, then they leave," Emma joked. "Gina?"

"Hm?"

"Whaddu you think Henry would be doing now, you know, if he were in your land?"

"That's your land, too Emma," Regina reminded her. "He'd probably talk a lot with Doc and the other dwarves. Henry's always been one step ahead of us, just like those seven side-kicks. It's hard to say, though. If we were in our land, chances are we wouldn't have the family we do," she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Emma, the Enchanted Forest isn't like this world. They're not as... accepting as others have been. You and I- it wouldn't be possible."

Emma snorted. "Babe, you should know by now,  _anything_  is possible."

* * *

When Daniela woke up, she was happy to find her brother peering over her crib. She stood herself up against the rails and put one hand in the air. Henry knew it was his cue to lift her up. "Good nap, Dani?" he asked, though he knew she probably had no clue what he was saying. "Moms are downstairs. They've got a surprise for you," he said. He put as much fake excitement into his voice as possible.

Emma and Regina were sitting at the dining room table. Regina clutched the small paper in her hand as Henry set Daniela in her chair. "Hi sweetie," Regina greeted with a smile. "Someone had a long nap!" Daniela's blue pacifier fell out when she smiled.

"Ok, let's do this," Emma said impatiently. Henry sat across from his blonde mother and nodded in agreement.

Regina kissed the top of Daniela's head, a small tear fell from the side of her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. In one, long breath, Regina opened the scroll and ran her hand over the words. With each letter her fingers grazed, a swirl of purple smoke wrapped itself around Daniela.

After a few seconds, the fog lifted and Daniela was free of its grip. "Did it work?" Henry asked.

Daniela looked the same, as if nothing had happened. Drool made its way down her chin as all eyes turned towards her. Regina picker her up out of her chair and held her close. "I don't know," she finally said.

"So, what, we just wait and see?" Henry wondered.

Regina continued to examine Daniela and nodded slightly. "I guess so."

* * *

After a lot of begging from Henry, Regina agreed to watching "Shrek," Henry's favorite childhood movie. While Daniela may not have understood any of it, she watched excitedly in her brother's lap. Emma and Regina sat together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on Emma's knees, and her arm around Regina's shoulders.

"I don't understand this movie," Regina huffed.

"Babe, you've got to be kidding me?!"

"Shhh," Henry spat.

Regina lowered her voice as she kept talking. "I assure you, I'm not kidding. It's about an ogre- which isn't very realistic since they're much nastier in real life- on a quest with a talking donkey to save a princess that isn't his to rescue." Emma was amused that Regina failed to see the similarities between the movie and their life.

"Ok, lemme put it to you like this: I'm Shrek- bear with me. I'm Shrek, or at least I used to be. I was a loner and I didn't mind it. I lived alone, I didn't care if anybody like me or not, and I was looked at an outcast because I grew up in foster care. Then I met Henry, again. He's Donkey. He was the only one who knew I could break the curse."

"And I wouldn't shut up!" their son added happily.

"And he wouldn't shut up," Emma laughed. "He was the one who encouraged me to keep going, even when I didn't believe in it. Are you still with me?" Regina nodded in Emma's arm. "And you, you're Fiona." Regina let out a loud snort that startled Henry and Daniela.

"I'm not sure which stories you've heard, dear, but your mother is the princess, not me."

"No, listen, Gina. You're Fiona. You were trapped in a life that you never really had a say in. Your mother controlled everything, she was the reason you never got your best chance. As much as you hate to admit it, you needed saving."

"My, my, my. I see your ego is as big as ever, Emma," Regina chided.

"Babe, you don't get the movie, so I'm explaining it to you."

"All right, you're right. Continue."

"Thank you," Emma said with delight. "Where was I? Oh, right. You needed saving. When we first met, we hated each other, you know I'm right, so don't even try and deny it. We couldn't be in the same room with each other without fighting. Then- then we fell in love. Henry brought us together, but we fell in love because we wanted to. No one else understood it, but we did. And then-"

"Then I became an ogre?" Regina asked, her voice riddled with sarcasm.

"Not exactly. That's where I think the movie got it wrong. Shrek saved Fiona and that was it, that was the end. But, you know, you saved me too. You showed me there was more to life than just surviving- you and Henry. You showed me how to live." By the time Emma finished speaking, the credits had started to roll and Regina was sniffling quietly.

Daniela was fast asleep in Henry's arms. He tried to move, but wasn't sure how. "Uh, guys, a little help?" he whispered.

Emma pulled her arm out from behind Regina and scooped up the sleeping girl. "I'll take her," she said quietly. Henry swiftly placed Daniela into Emma's arms and they disappeared, slow footsteps made their way up the stairs.

Henry moved to sit by his other mother. Regina tried wiping her eyes before Henry noticed, but it was too late. "Mom, you want a tissue?"

Regina waved him off. "I'm fine, dear. Thank you."

Silence washed over them for a few seconds. "Ma's right: the movie's like your life in a way."

"I still fail to see the comparisons," Regina lied.

Henry didn't buy it. "Ah, come on, Mom. You know it's true. You guys did all this together."

"And that would be...?"

"Everything, Mom. You guys broke the curse together, you created our family together, you raised me together." Henry spoke with such maturity and eloquence, Regina had a hard time remembering him ever being 11 years-old.

"One, Emma broke the curse- a curse I enacted- after I poisoned you. Two, we were already a family. And, three, you were practically grown when Emma came into the picture." Regina was quick to step on Henry's toes.

"Whatever," Henry muttered. "I'm serious, Mom. You and Ma are good together. I'm- I'm gonna miss you guys." Tears started rushing down Regina's face again and Henry groaned. "Not again..."

This time, Regina didn't argue. Instead, she pulled him in for a hug and held on tight. "You still have one more day, Henry. Don't you dare start saying goodbye yet."

Henry smiled in his mother's shoulder. "Yeah, Mom. Whatever you say."

* * *

When Emma came into their bed, Regina wasted no time in talking. "How come you can see things I can't?"

Emma hadn't even put her feet under the covers when Regina spoke. "Uh, what?"

Regina shimmied down the bed until she was eye-level with Emma. "How come you can relate things so easily? Like the movie? I never saw it like that until you said anything. Why can't I see things like that?"

"The same reason I don't understand magic," Emma answered simply.

"I'm not following." Regina didn't like being confused, it made her feel... powerless.

Emma turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You grew up with magic, Gina. Good and evil. It was a part of your childhood. I grew up here, where everything is more than black and white. I guess I just learned to see things that others didn't."

"But how?" Regina pushed.

"Hell if I know." Regina pursed her lips and Emma rolled her eyes. "Babe, don't worry too much about it. It's not a bad thing."

"Henry's an amazing kid," Regina let out with a sigh. "He takes after you; the way he can function in hectic situations, his ability to connect to things on such a personal level. He's your son."

"He's  _our_  son," Emma corrected.

"I raised him, yes, but he's just like you. He understands things I can't understand."

"Regina, you know you did way more than raise him. Remember what you told me when I first got here?" Emma nudged Regina in the side. Putting on her best imitation, Emma said, "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured  _every_  tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is  _my_  son." Emma let out a laugh as she finished, the memory fresh in her mind.

"I was wrong to say those things to you."

"Ah, Gina, babe, we're past that. The point is, yeah, there are things he got from me, but you gave him something to believe in- intentional or not. You showed him people can change." Emma curled into her wife's side. "He's _our_  son. He always has been and always will be."

"But what if-"

Emma put a finger to Regina's lips to silence her. "No 'what ifs.' You are an  _amazing_  mother. You're just freaking out 'cause he's leaving. All parents do. Henry's just going to college, he's not leaving forever."

"Em-"

"No," Emma shushed. "Tomorrow's his last day. We're gonna make it count." Emma released her finger from Regina's mouth, and replaced with her own. Suddenly, Regina forgot what she was worrying about. She got completely lost in Emma's lips. The two women moved closer together and embraced each other.

"Emma?" Regina breathed.

Thinking she was going to start up again, Emma answered in annoyance, "What now?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's child-like tone. "Turn off the light," Regina commanded.

"Oh, right." Emma reached over and turned the lamp off, only to leave them in total darkness.

* * *

Henry laid in his bed that night and counted down the time to the exact second. In a day and half, he'd be gone. He'd no longer wake up to a giggling Daniela at his bedside. He wouldn't get the chance to cringe at his mothers kissing in the kitchen. One more full day was all he had. And yet, he felt like there was so much he wanted to get done; so many "goodbyes" to be said. As Henry went on thinking, his mind slowly came to a halt, and Henry was asleep.


	3. Tuesday

When Henry woke up, it was of his own accord. Daniela was nowhere in sight, and Henry began to panic. "Dani?" he called out. Henry's alarm read 11:37. "Dani?" he tried again. When he didn't receive a response, Henry threw the covers off and jumped out of his bed. He was downstairs in mere seconds in hopes that he'd find his sister there. The kitchen was empty and no one was at the the table. "Moms?"

"In here, Kid," Emma answered from the living room. Henry made careful strides and followed the voice of his mother. Emma, Regina, and Daniela were all on the couch, watching TV. Well, Daniela was watching TV, Emma and Regina were cuddling. "You ok? You look scared shitless." Regina swatted Emma in the shoulder for her choice of words. "Ow," she muttered.

Henry rolled his eyes and dropped his shoulders. He sat next to Daniela, who crawled into his lap comfortably. "I didn't see Dani." At the mention of her name, Daniela clapped excitedly, and instantly, Henry's fears had disappeared.

"We wanted to let you sleep in," Regina explained. "It's your last day here. It should be a relaxing one."

Henry appreciated his family's intentions, but to him, having Daniela wake him up  _was_  relaxing. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Hey, uh, can we go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"I don't see why not. That ok with you, babe?" Emma asked.

"Of course! Henry, we'll wait for you while you get changed," Regina told him. Henry nodded, placed Daniela back onto the floor, and went to his room.

* * *

Henry lead the way to their usual booth at Granny's and Red was right there with drinks. Emma called Red earlier, knowing Henry would want to go out. Daniela sat next to Henry, as usual, and Regina and Emma sat together.

"Hey Dani," Red greeted as she put her hand up for a high-five. The little girl reciprocated with a small hand that flew through the air. She missed, but laughed anyway. "Mr. Mills," Red said while she turned to Henry.

"I'm still Henry," he told her. Red thought it was funny to refer to him in such a manor, seeing as he was technically an adult.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what's for breakfast?" Red was ready to write down their orders, although she already knew what they wanted.

"Same as always," Henry said.

"And for us, too," Emma added. As if to make sure sure no one forgot her, Daniela started playing with the fork and spoon. "And applesauce and veggies for the trouble-maker."

"Gotcha," Red nodded before she left the family to themselves.

Once they were alone again, Emma turned to Henry. "Hey, Kid. Your grandpa called earlier, he wants to hang out with you today. That ok?"

Henry nodded absentmindedly. "Sure."

"Oh, and I think Gold wants to see you, too," Emma said.

"I just saw him yesterday," Henry let out with confusion. It's not that he didn't want to see his other grandfather, he just didn't know why Gold would actually request to see him.

"Well, he wants to see you again," Emma piped.

Daniela started playing the silverware again, banging each piece on the table. None of the other family members bothered to take her instruments away. Granny's was nearly empty, and they enjoyed Daniela's solo. Henry watched the contentment on Daniela's face; another thing he'd miss when he was gone.

* * *

David picked Henry up a little after one o'clock. He'd walked over from the apartment he shared with Snow, excited to spend the day with Henry. He hadn't planned much except for a trip to the stables and some sword practice. Those two things had become David and Henry's favorite things to do together; it helped them bond.

Emma practically pushed Henry out of the door and into David's arms. She didn't even look at her father. "Uh, hey Grandpa," Henry greeted sheepishly as he tried to catch his footing.

"Hey yourself," David smiled. "You ready to go?" Henry nodded and they left the front porch.

Henry didn't have to ask, he knew where they were going. Ever since David had first taken him seven years ago, the stables were his second favorite place; the first being home. "Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Henry was keeping David's pace as they strode through the woods. "What was it like in the Enchanted Forest?"

David smiled to himself as a wave of memories washed over him. Henry had heard many stories from various family members, but he usually asked David. He had told Henry dozens of tales about his homeland and heDavid knew he only asked when he was nervous about something. "It was beautiful there," David started. "We lived by instinct. We didn't have GPS systems or cellphones, you know? Snow always says that she's come to accept this world, but she'll never forget her first home."

"Do you miss it?"

"It's where I come from. I'll always miss it. But, this is my home now. It's where my family is."

"So, you don't regret leaving?"

David knew just where Henry was going with this. "If you remember correctly, I didn't exactly choose to leave," David mused. "But, no, Henry, I don't regret leaving."

As they arrived at the barn, Henry ran up to his horse and pet its nose in greeting. "Hey, boy," Henry whispered. "Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

Snow knocked on the door at exactly five o'clock, Belle waited patiently behind her. A frantic Emma opened it and pulled the two women inside. "Regina's making the cupcakes. Daniela is in her crib for a nap. I'm on ballon and banner duty. Your pick," Emma sputtered out.

"Hello to you, too Emma. Take a breath," Snow calmed. Emma breathed deeply, but her anxiety didn't lessen. "Do you want help?"

Emma took a quick sweep of the living room, which was half-done. "I'm good. Belle, you mind checking on Dani? She's upstairs." The younger woman nodded and accepted her task. Emma then turned to Snow. "Can you see if Regina needs anything?"

"I'd be happy to," Snow smiled as she pat her daughter's shoulder. "Take it easy, Emma. We've got time." Emma nodded curtly and went back to blowing up balloons.

Regina was so busy baking, she hardly even noticed her mother-in-law walked in. "Regina?" Snow asked.

The concentrating woman whipped her head up and greeted Snow with a stiff wave. "Hello."

"Can I do anything to help?"

Regina looked around for something Snow could do. She usually preferred cooking alone, but she appreciated Snow's offer. "You could crack some eggs for me. They're in the fridge. We need three of them." While Snow got the eggs out, Regina retrieved the rest of the ingredients from their pantry.

"Has Emma been like this all day?" Snow wanted to know.

Regina let out a heavy breath, "Unfortunately, yes. And here I thought I'd be the wreck."

Snow took a small bowl from out of the cupboard and began breaking the shells. While Snow and Regina's relationship had improved volumes, finding a conversation starter still proved to be tricky. "How's Dani?"

Regina paused as she remembered what they had done the night before. "She's fine."

"Her magic?"

"We had to bind her magic for now," Regina said cooly.

Snow let out a small gasp, but recovered quickly. "I suppose that's what best."

"Yes, it was."

Snow began to whisking the contents of the bowl with a fork as she spoke again. "How're you?"

Regina gave her comrade a polite smile. "I'm great, dear. Never better."

The pixie-haired woman slumped forward and shook her head. "Regina, I know you. You were my step-mother for goodness sake."

"Snow, please. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. No need to worry." Regina put every ounce of honesty into her voice. Snow still didn't buy it, but she knew not to pry. After all, Regina may not have been the Evil Queen any more, but she still had magic.

* * *

It was just a few minutes shy of six o'clock when Henry and David got back into town. As scheduled, Gold walked past them in the street and stopped to talk. "Ah, hello Henry," Gold said with a smile.

"Hey grandpa." At first, David hated when Henry referred to the Dark One as "Grandpa," but eventually it was something he'd grown accustomed to.

"David," Gold nodded. "You know, Henry, I was just on my way to see your father. Care to join me?"

Henry looked up at David, as if asking for permission. "You go ahead. I've gotta grab something from the station. We can meet up at your parents'," David answered.

"Uh, ok, sure." Henry broke away from one grandfather and joined the other. "See ya later," he tossed over to David.

Charming watched as Henry and Gold walked off, sure that the plan was still working. Henry hadn't asked any questions while they were out, which meant David didn't have to lie as often. Out of everyone, he was probably having the most trouble with not telling Henry the truth. Even Snow didn't flinch at the prospect of lying straight to Henry's face. David checked his watch and jumped slightly as he realized how close it was. Without wasting another second, David made long strides towards his daughter's house.

* * *

"He doesn't suspect anything?" Emma asked David as soon as he walked in.

Her father shook his head, "Nothing."

"David?" Snow called out as she stepped into the living room. She greeted him with a kiss and Emma turned to gag.

"Oh, relax, Emma. Now you know how Henry feels," Snow teased.

"Ugh. Ok, they'll be here in a little while. I'll check on Belle and Dani," Emma announced. Snow went back to the kitchen and led David behind her.

* * *

As Gold got older, his limp had gotten worse. Henry noticed it. Everyone noticed it. When Henry suggested surgery, Gold dismissed him and told him it didn't bother him anymore. The truth was, to Gold, it was a reminder of the choice he had made for his family; a family that had all disappeared one way or another.

The headstone looked like it hadn't been swept at all: leaves and twigs sat on it, covered the letters. Henry knelt down and brushed away the excess earth.  _"Baelfire 'Neal' Cassady. Father, son, friend, family-man."_ They had chosen not to put his birthday on the plate, for various reasons.

"Hey, Dad." Henry sat down across from his father, his arms around his legs. He invited Gold to sit with him, but the man waved him off. "Grandpa's here."

"Bae," Gold whispered. When Neal had died, Gold felt as though part of him died as well. He knew Tamara had shot the gun, but he also knew that she and Greg were in Storybrooke to get rid of magic- magic Gold had returned. He tried everything to bring Neal back to him.  _Everything_. Nothing ever worked. He even approached Dr. Whale, who had hesitantly declined. Gold blamed himself for Neal's death, despite what Henry and Belle had told him. He would visit his son from time to time, apologize over and over, but the pain never went away.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Dad," Henry said softly. "I'm going to college. I won't be able to visit you as often. I'm sorry. I miss you." Gold kept a steady poker face as Henry talked to his father, but he couldn't numb his heart from the words Henry expressed. "I hope I've made you proud, Dad. I hope that I'll make you even prouder."

Gold knelt down on his good knee and put a loving hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry, you have brought your father great honor. Don't ever doubt that." Gold always had kind words for Henry, and only Henry.

"Hey, Dad, I'm gonna give Grandpa a turn, ok?"

Gold looked down on his grandson and gradually sat next to him, his cane in his lap. He tried to find the words to express everything he wanted to say, but all that came out was, "I love you."

"I love you, Dad," Henry added. With a soft sigh, Henry stood up and held a hand out for Gold. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Gold leaned on his cane and nodded. "Anytime." He started to turn around, when he thought of something. With a twist of his wrist, a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand. He bent down and gingerly placed them on his son's grave. "Now we can go."

* * *

Emma guarded the window as she waited for Henry and Gold to appear. When she saw them, she just about had a heart-attack. "They're coming!" Snow, David, Belle, and Regina with Daniela in her arms gathered in the living room. Emma took her place next to her wife and her heart raced. As they heard the lock turn, they all readied themselves.

Henry walked in and the whole group shouted, "Surprise!" Even Gold joined in on the fun. He hobbled over next to Belle and beamed at Henry.

Henry took a few cautious steps forward and saw the balloons and streamers Emma had set up. Then his eyes fell upon the "Good luck Henry!" banner over the television. "Uh..."

David laughed at Henry's reaction. "I knew he'd say that."

Snow elbowed him in the sides, "You did not!"

Regina set an excited Daniela down on the floor and watched as her daughter ran up to Henry. "'Prise!" she gurgled.

The whole room gasped in unison at Daniela's first real word- or, part of a word. "Dani! You talked!" Henry cheered as he picked up his sister.

"Kid, we set up a whole party and all you have to say is 'uh?'" Emma pouted.

Sensing how much effort his mother put into the festivities, Henry cracked a smile. "It's great, Ma. I... wasn't expecting it."

"Down, dear," Regina said and stroked Emma's arm. "Let's have some cupcakes in the dining room," Regina suggested.

"Good idea!" Snow agreed as she dragged David behind her.

Henry and Emma brought up the rear and Henry hugged the blonde. "Thanks, Ma. It's really cool."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma waved him off. "Don't forget about my super power."

"I'm not lying!" Henry defended. "This is awesome!" He watched as Emma tried not to smile. "Ma, come on. Don't be like that!"

"Just eat'cher cupcake, ok?" Henry caught the slight humor in Emma's voice and knew she wasn't too hurt.

* * *

The rest of night was spent talking, laughing, crying, and burping- mostly from Daniela. Henry was determined to get her to talk again, but all that came out was her usual, "Appa boppa loo." Regina wasn't shy with breaking out Henry's baby books, which brought out quite the dramatic groans from the young man. Snow and David watched their daughter and her family with great fondness; they marveled at the happy ending she'd achieved. Belle managed to keep Gold engaged and involved.

Daniela had eaten one cupcake too many and buzzed around the room with more energy than the seven adults combined- including Henry. Everyone watched and laughed as the little girl stumbled towards each family member. Daniela eventually tired herself out and collapsed in Regina's lap.

Before the night ended, Henry stood up and held his glass of apple cider up. All eyes landed on him and waited for him to speak. "Uh, hey, so I just wanted to say thanks for all of this. You know, for coming over and hanging out," he directed at his grandparents. "I remember when none of us could be in the same town together, let alone the building. I guess a lot's changed." Henry got a couple "here heres." "I know it's been a crazy few years. Curses, stolen hearts, dragons, giants, pirates, amnesia, kidnappings, crazy people-"

"We get it, Kid," Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's been crazy, but it's made me who I am today. No one else can say they grew up with fairy tale characters as family members. I mean, my grandpas are Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin. My grandma's Snow White, my step-grandma's Belle from Beauty and the Beast. My dad," he choked slightly, "my dad was Rumplestiltskins's son. And my moms... my moms almost killed each other several times." Henry couldn't help but laugh as he mentioned everything. Several of the adults joined in. "I'm saying.. I'm really gonna miss this. I'm going to miss being with all of you, you know? I'm gonna miss Mom's apple cider and Ma's red jacket. I'm gonna miss going to the sables with Grandpa, and trying out archery with Grandma. I'm gonna miss hanging around in Grandpa's shop and loitering at the library with Belle. I'm gonna miss everything." Henry began to trail off, his voice became quiet.

David felt Henry's wistfulness and jumped in. "You'll come back for us, Henry. Emma did." He raised his glass of cider. "To Henry."

The rest of the group raised their glasses and chimed in, "To Henry."

* * *

The party didn't end until nine thirty. Everyone filed out, but not without helping to clean up. Regina had just put Daniela to bed and began walking to her room when Henry called out to her. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina joined Henry on the side of his bed and smiled down at him. Except for his sheets, everything else had been put into a cardboard box and piled up against the wall.

"Thanks for the party."

"It was our pleasure, Henry."

"Can you tell Ma I said thanks?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

Henry looked down and Regina sensed something was wrong. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just... thinking."

Regina knit her brows together. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Henry contemplated Regina's offer, but ultimately declined. "Nah, I'm good, Mom. Thanks."

Regina didn't want to push. "Very well." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Mommmm," he whined. "I'm 18, remember?"

_Of course I remember_ , Regina thought to herself. "Right, my mistake, Henry. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom."

* * *

Regina joined Emma in their bed and snuggled up to the blonde. "Tomorrow's the day," she sighed.

"It's not gonna be the same without him," Emma fretted. The baby monitor on Emma's bed-stand alerted them to sounds that started like the beginning of a good cry. Emma moved get up when she heard Henry's voice.

"Turn it up," Regina requested.

"Shh, it's ok, Dani," they heard Henry whisper. There was a soft groan and they assumed Henry had hoisted his sister out of her crib. "You know, you gotta be good for moms, ok? I'm not gonna be here every day with you. I don't wanna leave, but I gotta go to school. You'll understand when you're older. Shh, everything's ok." Regina nuzzled closer to Emma as they listened to their son. "Our family's pretty weird, Dani, but don't let that freak you out. Don't tell moms, but I'm leaving my book with you. You gotta keep it safe. It's special; it has our whole family in it. That's how I found Ma, but I'll tell you that story when your older."

"Dammit," Emma whined as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Mom and Ma didn't have it so easy growing up," Henry continued. "Not the way you and I have. I bet Mom's gonna teach you how to cook before you can say your own name. And Ma, she's gonna teach you all the swear words she knows." Regina snorted in Emma's arm, despite her best efforts to contain it. "Grandpa's gonna teach you how to ride, but you gotta listen to him. Grandma, now she's dangerous! If you see her with an arrow run!" Henry chuckled at his own comment. "I know Grandpa Gold isn't technically your grandpa, but if you treat him well, that won't matter to him. Grandma Belle- or Aunt Belle, whatever you wanna call her- will teach you how to read. She loves books, but she's not as quiet as she seems." Henry let out a tired sigh. "Don't get too big while I'm gone, ok? I'll be back soon." Daniela's fussing had stopped and they heard quiet movements as Henry put her back in her crib. "I love you, Dani. Sleep well."

Regina and Emma were both crying. They didn't even bother to try and stop. They held onto each other and sobbed, their tears landed in between them. Emma managed to control herself long enough to mutter, "Tomorrow's gonna be hell."

"What are you talking about? You actually get to go with him!" Regina cried. The University of Maine wasn't very far away, but it was beyond the town lines.

"But everyone's gonna be wreck! I'll probably catch it!"

Regina huffed and cleared her eyes. "You will be the last one our son sees before he starts college. Don't  _ever_  complain about that."


	4. Wednesday- Goodbye

Henry woke up at exactly eight in the morning. He'd made a list of everything he was taking in his backpack and checked off each item as he saw them. He left his sheets and blanket on his bed; the one constant in the room. Everything else was all packed and ready to go.

Regina was making Henry's favorite breakfast for him when he entered the kitchen. "Smells good, Mom," he complimented.

"Tastes even better," Regina mused.

"Where's Ma?"

"She's getting Dani dressed. She'll be down soon." Regina set a plate down in front of Henry with two chocolate chip pancakes in the middle. The brunette joined him with a cup of coffee. When he looked up, Henry found Emma and Daniela standing together. Daniela waved at Henry and he smiled at the shirt she was wearing.  _"My brother rocks,"_ was written in child-like handwriting.

"Adorable!" Regina gushed.

"Thanks, babe," Emma said, kissing her wife.

"I meant the shirt, dear."

Henry choked on his pancakes as he laughed at his mother's diss. "Nice one, Mom."

* * *

Everyone who had been at Henry's farewell party the night before, showed up on the front lawn at ten in the morning. They didn't care that it was raining. They didn't care that every step they took added mud to their shoes. And, they definitely didn't care that others could see them. David and Snow helped pack up the car, Gold stood there awkwardly with Belle on his arm, Regina held Daniela, and Emma ran around looking for the keys that were in her pocket.

Once the car was loaded, it was time to say goodbye. Belle went first and revealed a book from her jacket. She'd placed it there to protect it from the rain. "Henry," she said, her accent cut each letter. "Be safe while you're away." Henry held the book in his hands and turned it to read the spine: Beauty and the Beast.

"Thanks, Belle," Henry said graciously and hugged her.

Gold went second. He pulled a small object out of his coat pocket, wrapped in a handkerchief. "It's a way to keep in contact. I don't use phones very often. This is... more my style." Henry unwrapped his gift carefully and found a small snow globe-like gadget. "You turn it over when you want to reach someone. I have the other in my shop," Gold explained.

"It's cool, Grandpa, thanks." Henry reached out and gave Gold a hug. This time, Gold wasn't quick to let go. He held on for a few seconds before turning back to the group.

Snow went next. She had her own gift for Henry; it was his own bow and arrow. "For protection," she said.

Henry accepted the weapon cautiously. "It's awesome Grandma, but, uh, I don't think they'll let me have this in the dorms... Maybe we could keep it here?"

"Oh, right! I forgot about the- are they laws?- the laws," Snow fumbled. She took them back from Henry and held them close. "You can practice when you come home!" Henry smiled, nodded, and brought Snow in for her own hug. She wiped the tears from her eyes once she let go.

"My turn," David said. "I had this made for you." David held out a small pocket watch with Henry's name engraved on it. "Read the back."

Henry flipped the metal contraption over and read it aloud, "Good always wins."

"So it does," Regina sighed to herself. She and Gold exchanged an understanding grin, as if they'd caught the irony. In those seconds, their strained feelings for each other were gone. The day was Henry's.

"Thanks, Gramps." Henry put the watch in his pocket and hugged David.

"Well, that just leaves us, I suppose," Regina bemoaned as she Daniela in her arms.

"Whaddu you mean 'just?'" Henry asked. He gave Regina a smile that melted her heart.

With her free hand, Regina cupped Henry's face. "You be good, Henry. Be a gentleman. Call me when you get there, do you understand? If you ever need anything, day or night, just pick up the phone. Just because you're in college now, doesn't mean you can't call home. I love you so much, Henry. I love the man you've become." Regina pulled Henry in for a tight embrace and silently sobbed in his shoulder.

"I will, Mom. I promise. I love you too." Henry waited before pulling away. He looked down at his sleepy sister and plucked her out of Regina's arms. "Remember what I told you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Dani. Be a good girl." Henry glanced around at his family. There wasn't a dry eye to be found; including David and Gold. "I'm gonna be back," Henry said fiercely.

Emma opened the door to the driver's seat and leaned on the car. "It's time, Kid." Henry gave each person one last hug before getting into the passenger's side. "I love you," Emma told Regina.

"Drive safely," her wife commanded.

"I will, babe, I promise. I'm carrying precious cargo," the blonde smirked.

"I'm serious," Regina warned.

"I know, so am I."

As Emma and Henry pulled out of the drive way, Henry watched his remaining family members stand in the heavy rain and waved at him. He didn't peel his eyes awaye until they had become so tiny, they looked like dots.

* * *

The first half of the car ride was completely silent: no radio, no talking, and hardly any breathing. The only sound that echoed through the sedan was the wipers swishing back and forth, back and forth. Emma refused to say anything relating a "goodbye" until they arrived on campus.

"Ma," Henry began.

"No. Not yet, Kid."

"But, Ma-"

"No. No 'buts,' Henry."

He watched as Emma kept her eyes on the road and her jaw clenched tightly. With one hand, she brushed the hair out of her face and Henry knew it was the last time he was going to see her do that. At least, for the next several months.

Every few minutes, the rain would come in waves. It went from pouring to sprinkling and back to pouring. Thunder boomed loudly somewhere in the distance, which didn't help Henry's nerves. He never did like storms, much. To him, they were a bad omen. But, then again, that was in Storybrooke. He was in the real world now- a world he'd only been two twice: once to find his mother, and once to find his father.

Emma pulled into the dorm parking lot a half an hour early. If you ask her, though, it felt like three hours too early. Henry ran inside and found a wheelbarrow-like contraption. He wasted no time in unpacking the car. Emma noticed, however, that his movements weren't rushed, but careful and planned. Henry was strategizing the best way to stack all of his boxes in one trip. Again, they moved in silence.

* * *

Room 325. That was Henry's dorm. He hadn't met his roommate yet, and wasn't surprised to find him in their home for the next four years. Emma trailed behind Henry and maintained a low profile.

A young, Asian man in a Detroit Tigers cap extracted himself from his bed and held a hand out. "Henry, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Neal. Neal Chan."

Both Henry and Emma froze in their spots. A smile small made its way across Henry's face as he let go of Neal's hand. "Nice to meet you, Neal."

"You need help?" Neal offered and motioned to the boxes.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. I'll, uh, be right back." Henry excused himself from the room and Emma followed. "Ma, I'm gonna say goodbye to you at car," he said without looking over his shoulder. "Is that ok?"

Emma's jaw slackened and she stared at the back of her son's head. She swallowed hard before nodding, "'S fine, Kid."

Three flights of stairs, four winding hallways, and a dozen other freshman later, they arrived back at the old Mercedes. The trunk had a fading sticker that read, "My child is an honor student at Storybrooke Elementary."

"So..." Henry started.

Before he got to say anything else, Emma threw desperate arms around her first-born's neck. "I love you so much, Henry. Don't you ever,  _ever_  forget that. From the moment I first held you, you were mine. You have no idea how proud of you I am- we are. Your mom and I... we're gonna miss you." Emma said all of this into Henry's shoulder, hoping at least some of it would be audible.

Several other students walked by and pointed. Instinctively, Henry wanted to break away from his mom, his ears turned red, but he didn't. He let Emma hold him, because in that moment, that's all he truly wanted. "Ma-"

"Wait, there's more. Everyone else gave you something, now I want to give you something." From her pocket, Emma withdrew a small keychain on a necklace. She held it to her lips and blessed it, as Regina would call it, before holding it out for Henry. "Your father gave me this. I know, technically he stole it, but it meant a lot to me. When we found him in New York, I was so angry... I gave it back to him. But he- he kept it with him. He had it on him the day he... the day he died." Henry listened intently as Emma told her story. "This was the first thing anyone gave me that meant something to me." Emma looked up into Henry's eyes- her eyes. "You were the second."

Henry accepted the gift with a shaky hand, and Emma put her own on top to steady it. With his eyes closed, Henry placed it around his neck and he felt like his father was there with him. "Thanks, Ma," he choked out.

"Remember what your mom said, if you need  _anything_ , call us, text us, email us, Facebook us, tweet us- anything. We'll be here, probably in a cloud of purple smoke."

"Maaaa," he groaned.

"Don't 'Maaaa' me, Henry. I'm still your mother. This world isn't like Storybrooke-"

"I know. I'll be ok."

Emma inhaled deeply. She wanted to prolong the goodbye for as long as possible, but she knew it would have to end. "Give me one more hug. For the road." Henry held his arms out and Emma grabbed on tight. He got sp caught up in the moment, he picked Emma up in the air. Laughter from the two of them bellowed through the garage. Emma cupped the side of Henry's face, much like Regina had. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emma gave a stiff nod and unlocked the doors to the car. In one swift movement, she sat herself in the driver's seat and revved the engine. Henry moved out of the way and watched as Emma back up. With one eye watching for cars, Emma kept the other on Henry through the rear-view mirror. He waved to her as she continued forward. Henry stayed there even after she'd turned out of the structure, a part of him hoped she would turn around. But that was it.

* * *

Henry's phone rang as he neared the second flight of stairs. The caller ID read, "Mom."

"Hey, Mom," Henry greeted, as if he'd been expecting her call. "I was gonna call you."

"Henry! I told you to ring me when you got there! I've been worried sick!" Regina's shrieked.

"Mom, it's been three and a half hours since I left. I  _just_  got here."

"Don't get smart with me, young man."

"I'm not!" Henry rounded the third floor stairs and into his own hallway.

"Have you met your roommate?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's his name?"

Henry paused briefly before answering. "Neal."

"N- Neal?"

"Yeah. He seems cool." The door to Henry's dorm was still open as he walked through. Neal was on his bed, his headphones in. He got up once he saw Henry was back. "Mom, I gotta unpack. I'll call you later."

"Fine, but if you don't call by 6:30, so help me-"

"I know, Mom. I love you, too. Bye." Henry hung up on Regina- something he knew he'd regret later.

"Dude, wasn't your mom just here?" Neal asked, confused.

Henry smiled to himself and kenw it'd be an interesting conversation. "Yeah, she was," was all Henry said.  _Another time_ , he thought to himself.

Neal nodded as if he understood, although Henry could tell, he didn't. "So, you ready?" Neal started moving towards the boxes.

Henry looked around the room, at his bed, at Neal's already decorated side, and then at his boxes. "Definitely."

* * *

Emma came home to an eerily quiet house. It was just a little after five and her parents, Gold, and Belle were gone. The kitchen was empty. The living room was bare. Her wife and daughter were nowhere to be seen. "Gina?" she called out as she stomped up the stairs. "Babe?" Emma sauntered down the hallway and saw Daniela in her crib. She kept walking until she found Regina in Henry's room. Emma stopped as she heard the soft cries coming from Regina.

"He's gone," Regina whimpered.

Emma sat by the brunette's side and held her close. "He's gone," she echoed. Emma searched the room for any remnants of Henry. The only thing left were his sheets, and they weren't even the ones he used to own. He'd gone from airplanes and cars, to solid beige and blue.  
"Babe, come on. Let's go to our room," Emma tugged on Regina's arm.

"No!" Regina grunted and pulled her arm away. "Not yet."

"Ok. Not yet," Emma agreed and held her wife yet again.

Regina's sobs eventually turned into a quiet sniffle. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you- I mean... what would-" Regina didn't know quite how to ask. Even if she had, they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Emma launched herself off the bed when Regina stopped her. "It's right here, dear," she said, the phone up in her hand.

"Oh, right."  _That would explain why it was so loud._

"Henry?"

"Hey, Mom. Told ya I'd call." Regina could hear the smile in Henry's voice, which, in-turn made her smile. Emma started gesturing wildly and begged for the phone. "Is Ma there?"

"Of course she is. Here, I'll put you speaker phone. Emma, how do you-"

Emma snatched the device out of Regina's hand and pushed a button. "Kid?"

Henry chuckled at the other end. "Yeah, Ma. It's me. Glad to see you didn't crash."

"Henry, is everything all right?" Regina interrupted.

"Everything's good. It's really fun, actually. The dining hall is huge." The mothers smiled together as their son turned the conversation to food.

"Just be careful of the Freshman 10," Emma chided.

"Huh?" Henry asked.

"Never mind. You'll figure it out." A small piece of Emma saw this as revenge for Henry leaving.

The phone line went quiet, and for a moment, Regina thought they'd lost the connection. "Henry?"

"I'm still here," he said quietly.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Kid, you may be on the phone, but I can still tell you're lying," Emma piped.

"I'm not lying!" Henry quipped.

"Henry," the two women said at the same time.

"I'm not! I'm just... not telling the truth. There's a difference."

"Henry, please tell us," Regina pleaded.

"It's nothing... I- I missed you guys, that's all." Regina's heart sank and Emma's face hardened. As if already knowing their reactions, Henry added quickly, "But don't come up here! I'm ok!"

"Kid-"

"Ma, I'm good. It's just a little weird. It's no big deal. I gotta go, guys. Dinner time. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You'll call us tonight," Regina directed.

"Fine, I'll call you tonight. Bye." The line went dead and all that was left was the dial tone. Regina held the small device to her chest, a fresh batch of tears left her eyes. Emma made small circles on Regina's back, lost in thought. Daniela started whining in the other room, and the two women stood up.

The nursery was quiet as they entered Daniela's orbit. "Hey, baby girl," Emma cooed softly after she cleared her throat. Daniela wasn't awake, exactly; she just was trying to get comfortable.

"It's ok, sweetie," Regina added in a whisper as she leaned slightly on the crib. She laid her head against Emma's shoulder as they both marveled at their daughter. "Emma?"

"Hm?"

Now that it was quiet, Regina figured it was as good a time as ever to bring up what she had tried to minutes before. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, dunno if I like the sound of that."

"It's not bad. I don't think it is."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well, I understand this wasn't in our future, but I've been thinking..." Regina gulped noisily before going on."What- what would you say to having another baby...?" The loudest silence took over the room, and Regina was sure she'd lost Emma. Neither one of them moved, Regina stood still in her wife's hold.

"Ok," the Emma finally breathed.

"Ok?" Regina leaned away from Emma and looked in the shadow of her face.

"Yeah. I... I was actually starting to wonder the same thing," Emma confessed. Daniela flipped over in her crib and nestled her head against her stuffed giraffe, a content sigh escaping her small nose.

Inside, Regina's heart was doing cartwheels at the blonde's positive reaction. But, on the outside, she stayed as composed and regal as ever. "Are you certain that you support the idea?"

Emma nudged Regina in the side, a small yelp coming out of the brunette. "Babe, stop talking like politician. I want another kid, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Regina, I'm sure!"

"Because, it's a big responsibility- Emma Swan-Mills are you laughing?"

Emma let out a snort and held her sides as Regina went on. "Gina, we've already got two kids. One at college, and one walking and talking- sorta. I think we can handle another one."

"She may be walking and talking, but she's still in diapers."

"Which she won't be by the time another baby arrives," Emma pointed out.

"Well," Regina sighed.

"Well...?"

"Well, it looks like we should start trying for another baby... Shrek," Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled and tugged her wife in closer. "Whatever you say, Fiona."


End file.
